Running through the Woods
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Jared/Embry. Embry has just phased and is having a little trouble getting used to being a wolf, so Jared decides to help him out.
1. Chapter 1: Running Through the Woods

Jared/Embry

* * *

Jared was almost laughing as he chased Embry through the forest. The younger wolf had been unsure of himself and scared of what he had become and what he was meant to do. Seeing his imprint so upset, Jared knew he had to do something to help him out and get him over the shock of becoming a wolf.

So he had decided to have a little fun with Embry, which had led to them playing like pups instead of the great big wolves that they were and chasing each other through the woods. Embry was smaller and quicker than Jared, but that meant Jared was also bigger and stronger than his imprint. They had already spent hours fooling around and it was clear Embry had been enjoying himself the whole time, so that made Jared proud of himself.

Embry was slowing down a bit as the chase continued, allowing Jared to catch up. At the same time, he wondered if there was anything more than exhaustion causing Embry to slow down, but that thought was tossed aside almost immediately. Jared knew that Embry would tell him if anything wrong. So he pushed himself to close on his imprint as they wove through the trees.

With a final burst of speed, Jared overtook the smaller wolf and jumped in front of him. Then before Embry could react, he tackled him to the ground, being careful not to hurt his imprint. When he had Embry down, both wolves were panting heavily. Jared laid down next to Embry, both of them laying with their paws stretched out in front of them, and nuzzled his imprint. He let out a mental chuckle as Embry shyly nuzzled back.

He was glad he had had the time to just have some fun with Embry. Sam was a good Alpha, but he could be a bit of a downer and too serious at times. And Paul was a friend that Jared was glad to have and he had been more accepting of Jared and Embry's imprinting than Jared had dared to expect, but it was nice to have this private time with Embry.

Embry's voice was suddenly in his head, still a little shy, _Thanks, Jared. I really enjoyed today._

_ Anything for you, pup. You think you'll be able to help out with patrols now? We could really use your help, just the three of us patrolling gets all of us tired out real quick._

Embry nodded quickly, _Yeah. Sorry about not helping out right away, its just a lot to take in all at once. _

Jared would've smiled if he could, _Don't worry about it. Let's head back to Sam and Emily's place, they'll probably have some food ready. I swear Emily's always cooking, makes me wonder sometimes if she ever does anything else, like give Sam the time of day. _

The two wolves got up and began walking back while Embry said, _I hope we don't end up like that, you being the big strong man with me just cooking for you all the time._

_ Aww, you don't want to cook for me? _

Embry chuckled, _I wouldn't mind as long as I have time to do other things._

_ Like me?_

He could feel his imprint blushing mentally, although he could sense amusement in there too, _I was being serious, you know._

_ So was I. Or would you prefer that I do you?_

Jared could feel his imprint blushing even more and he couldn't help pushing it a bit, he loved it when Embry blushed, but Embry just nodded, _Well, yes, but you know I what meant. _

Jared smiled, _You're right. Don't worry, I would never ask you to spend all your time waiting on me and the pack. That's way too girly for you, pup. You're a big, strong, beautiful wolf and I'll always treat you that way. Although I am bigger and stronger than you. _

He was grinning mentally as he added that last bit and happily listened to Embry chuckle before saying, _Is that your way of wooing people? Complimenting people before telling them how great you are?_

_ Is it working? _

Jared could feel Embry's amusement as they walked, _I don't know. I might need a little more convincing. _

They came to the edge of the forest, phased, and pulled on some shorts, then Jared wrapped an arm around Embry's waist and kept him close as they made their way to Sam's house, "How about I take you out for dinner and a movie some time?"

Embry smiled and leaned against his imprint, "Sounds good to me."


	2. Chapter 2: In His Arms

Jared/Embry

Author's Note: Just a little thing I felt like doing real quick.

* * *

He had felt like an outsider for so long. Even though Jacob and Quil had befriended him and stood up for him for years, it hadn't changed his feelings of not belonging. They had certainly made him feel a lot better, but that feeling of being an unwelcome outsider remained.

But that feeling had changed after he had phased for the first time. He finally felt like he was a part of something, even if it was only a few people. Jared imprinting on him had made it even better. He never had to worry anymore about hiding who he was because there was finally someone who loved him and the rest of the pack accepted that.

So when things at school were getting him down or he just needed to be Embry and not some werewolf protecting the tribe, it was so good and brought so much comfort that he could just curl up in Jared's arms. He could not describe it fully. It wasn't something a big, strong protector of the tribe was supposed to do, he knew that, but he didn't care.

He loved that with Jared he didn't have to be big and strong. It didn't matter that they still weren't sure who his father was or that he was Makah instead of Quileute. He was just Embry and he had his flaws, but Jared loved him and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3: Basking in the Afterglow

Jared/Embry

* * *

Embry smiled as Jared leaned in and gave him a long, slow kiss. Both boys were alone in Jared's house, thankfully alone for the night for once, and naked upon his bed in his room. Their lovemaking had at first been frantic and rushed, a result of their inability to have time together alone, and the second time had been slow and gentle. Now they simply basked in being together, too spent to go another round.

After the kiss ended, due to the unavoidable need to breathe, Jared grinned and breathlessly said, "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too."

He would have loved to bask in this moment for so much longer, but exhaustion weighed him down and he could feel his eyelids drooping, which caused Jared to say, "Not going to sleep now, are you?"

Embry smiled and laid his head on his imprint's chest, "You wore me out."

Jared wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf and held him tight as he laid on his back with Embry's head on his chest, "I didn't hear you complaining at the time. In fact you wanted more."

He chuckled and glared up at his lover halfheartedly, "But now I need to rest. It won't be as much fun next time if I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open. Plus we'd never hear the end of it from Sam because we're not taking our responsibility seriously or from Paul."

Jared sighed and pulled him close for a quick kiss, "You're right, of course. So rest up, pup. You'll need the energy."

Embry grinned and tried not to think about what they were going to do in the morning. If he did he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep for awhile and he really was tired. So he closed his eyes and let his imprint's heartbeat and breathing lull him to sleep, feeling warm and loved and protected in Jared's arms.

Jared stayed up a few minutes longer, simply watching his imprint as he slept. He didn't know what he had done to deserve Embry, but he wasn't going to question it. He silently reveled in having Embry in his arms like this, knowing that he would do everything he could to keep Embry happy. But after a few minutes he had to admit that he was tired too, so he pulled a blanket over them, gently kissed the top of Embry's head, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Stroll Along the Beach

Embry/Jared and Seth/Jacob

Author's Note: These chapters are not in any particular order. I'm just writing them as the inspiration hits me.

* * *

Jared watched as Embry and Seth talked further down along the beach, laughing occasionally. He had to admit that he was surprised the two wolves had gotten along so easily after Seth had joined the pack. Part of him couldn't help but worry about how close the two were becoming because there was no denying how handsome Seth was. But then the rational part of him told him that he was being stupid, Embry had imprinted on him so there was nothing to worry about.

The rest of the pack was fooling around farther up the beach, but Jared had noticed that Embry wasn't with them and had gone looking. Which was how he had spotted his imprint talking with Seth, far enough away from the pack that they wouldn't be heard. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but then his protective instincts had kicked in and he started following the two submissive wolves.

Jared knew that neither Sam, as the pack's Alpha, nor Jacob, Seth's imprint, would appreciate the two weakest wolves wandering off on their own. Personally, he felt that Embry could take care of himself in a fight, but he knew that wouldn't satisfy Sam or Jacob. Seth had never been in a fight with vampires before and both he and Embry were swift but weaker than the rest of the pack, except Leah.

But as he followed Embry and Seth, Jared was careful not to intrude on them. He knew neither of them would appreciate it and when Embry was upset with him it meant no sex, no matter how hard he tried to convince Embry otherwise, until he apologized. So he stayed out of sight of the two smaller wolves, but close enough that he could see and hear them. Both of them were wearing jeans and shoes, but nothing else.

Seth was speaking, "You really think I'm better for Jake than Bella? I mean, he still talks about her a lot even though we started having sex and he never went that far with her."

Embry nodded and was quick to reassure the younger wolf, "Of course you are, Seth. She's still his friend, the imprint won't change anything about that but he's never going to want to get in her pants again. Jake's just worried about her hanging around vampires so much … and she kind of has problems."

Seth grinned, "Don't be so mean, Em."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Seth's waist, pulling the other wolf close, "Don't worry about her. And I know that you probably think of your heart belonging to Jacob and never being able to look away, but he feels the same way. I know, its the same way with me and Jared. Neither of us are as big and tough as our imprints, but they need us just as much as we need them. Trust me, Jake will come looking for you before you go to sleep tonight."

The younger wolf twisted in Embry's grip to give him a hug, which Embry immediately returned. Jared felt a surge of jealousy and anger run through him. He didn't want anyone touching Embry. Embry was his. But he pushed those feelings down before he could make an ass of himself. Embry had just said it himself that his heart belonged to Jared.

When the two wolves pulled away, Seth stopped suddenly and Jared knew that he'd been spotted, "Jared?"

Embry turned as Jared strode toward them, "You were following us?"

He realized very quickly that if he said the wrong thing he would upset his imprint, "I realized that my imprint had wandered off and I came looking. You know I can't stand it when you're away."

Embry snorted and Jared knew the smaller wolf wasn't fooled, but then Embry smiled and leaned in close for a kiss, "You're lucky I was missing you, too."

Jared smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around each of the smaller wolves' waists, "I know it. Now come on, we should get back before Jake starts to worry. The imprint is much newer for you two and he'll probably come running when he realizes you're not next to him. Besides, today's supposed to be about fun and just relaxing from all the wolf craziness."

As they walked back toward the others, both Embry and Seth laid their heads against his shoulders tiredly while Seth quietly said, "Well, you didn't have to patrol last night. I barely got any sleep."

Embry chuckled, sounding just as tired as Seth, which wasn't a surprise since it had been him and Seth and Paul had been the ones on patrol last night, "He's being Sam's Beta right now. Taking care of us submissives and keeping the whole pack happy."

Jared tightened his grip on his imprint, "You know you like it, pup."

"Yeah, until Jacob sees you touching Seth and attacks you, that is."

Seth laughed while Jared chuckled, seeing the smile on Embry's face, "Then he can have him. I'm not about to fight an Alpha wolf unless he's keeping from you."

By the time Jared said that, they were able to see the rest of the pack, who hadn't seemed to have noticed their absence. Seth quickly got out from Jared's grip and quickly went over to Jacob who visibly brightened at seeing the younger wolf. But as he looked to his own imprint, he could tell that Embry wasn't about to perk up again as Seth had upon seeing Jacob. Not without a little rest at least.

So he quietly steered them away from the others, "Come on, you look like you need some rest."

Embry nodded, "As long as you mean sleep and not sex. Emily's making a big dinner and I don't want to miss it."

Jared grinned, "You don't trust me to take care of you, Em? Of course I meant sleep, I want to have some of Emily's cooking, too. We still have plenty of time for a quick nap."

His imprint yawned before saying, "Good. And thanks."

"For what?"

"I knew you were there the moment you started following me and Seth. I expected you to come rushing over, but you didn't until Seth saw you. So, thanks for keeping your distance."

Jared gave him a quick kiss, "I trust you, pup, and I knew that whatever it was you and Seth were talking about was meant to remain between the two of you. But you can't blame me for wanting to be close to you."

"Not at all."


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling Down

Embry/Jared

Author's Note: So this is prior to the previous chapter if you're looking at a linear timeline. As I said before, these will appear as inspiration hits.

* * *

Embry was grateful that he had patrolled with Sam instead of Paul. He knew Paul would've said something about how depressed he felt after his first day back in school. Jacob and Quil had been after him real hard to figure out why he had been gone for a week and was suddenly hanging out with Jared and Paul. He knew they were confused and probably a little worried and he hated leaving them in the dark.

But Sam had said he couldn't tell anyone outside of the pack and he had followed that order. So he was worried about what Jacob and Quil would think of him, even though Sam was sure that they would join the pack at sooner or later, and he wasn't looking forward to going back to school the next day. After his patrol was over, Embry didn't really feel like doing anything except getting something to eat and going to sleep. If he wasn't awake he wouldn't be feeling anxious and depressed about school.

His plans of wallowing in his anxiety and depression from his worrying were ruined when he saw Jared waiting at Sam and Emily's house. Embry immediately felt himself cheer up at seeing his imprint and smiled after he had phased back. Jared came over to him and quickly swept him up in a hug while Sam just went inside.

Embry hadn't been expecting Jared to be waiting for him, especially since it was late at night by now and they both had school the next day, "You didn't have to wait for me."

Jared shook his head, "Of course I did. I've been in your head, remember? So I know what Jacob and Quil's friendship means to you and I thought your first day back would be kind of stressful. So here I am, ready to take care of my beautiful imprint."

Embry grinned and gave the other wolf a kiss, "Thanks. Anything else planned to cheer me up?"

Jared chuckled and began leading him toward the house, where there was almost certainly going to be food waiting, "How about falling asleep in my arms? I know what you're thinking and, as tempting as you are, we both need to stay awake in class. After school, promise."

He nodded, a little disappointed but knowing Jared was right. The older wolf had decided it was his job to take care of Embry and, while he could take care of himself, he certainly enjoyed having someone around who cared that much and wasn't family. It was especially welcome while he was worrying over the state of his friendship with Jacob and Quil.

So after gobbling down the food that Emily had left out for them, Embry let Jared lead him back to his house so they could get some much needed rest.


	6. Chapter 6: Depressed

Embry/Jared

Author's Note: Apologies for not posting for awhile. Been feeling a little down because of life. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Embry sat just outside his house, staring up at the stars. It was past midnight and his mom had gone to sleep hours ago so he wasn't worried about her grounding him again. Not that it would really matter, he would just sneak out as he always did.

But he had been feeling depressed all night and didn't feel like doing much of anything. Jared had been out on patrol since school had let out and the two hadn't seen or talked to each other since. It also didn't help his mood that, despite having conclusive proof that he was Quileute, the pack and the elders had agreed that to everyone not in the know he was still Makah. Which wouldn't be a problem, except for the way people treated him for being the Makah boy without a father.

So sometimes all the crap he had to put up with got to him and here he was, wallowing in his sadness. He knew he shouldn't, but once he was dragged in he didn't feel much desire to pull himself back out. The feelings of sadness and depression just sort of warped his perspective on things and once depressed there was a certain seductiveness to staying depressed even though he knew he would feel better if he wasn't depressed.

But then Jared was next to him, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close so that his head was resting on Jared's shoulder. Neither of them said anything. They both knew why Jared had shown up and Embry immediately felt better having his imprint so close. It felt like the burden was being lightened by Jared's presence because he didn't have to deal with it all by himself.

They both knew they couldn't stay out here all night, but for the moment Embry let himself be held close by the man he loved.


End file.
